board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Most Powerful Movie Character
A contest ran by Ry Senkari. The contest which will decide Board 8's Most Powerful Movie Character Of All Time! Martial artists, Jedi masters, space aliens and demi-gods will compete to see which is the most powerful movie character ever created! Best known for originating the flame wars about Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask's strength. Rules - ANY VOTE THAT IS NOT MADE IN BOLDFACE WILL NOT BE COUNTED. This is necessary, to help me sort out between votes and arguments. - Remember, this is a contest of how powerful the character is. Remember that when voting. Also, this contest is based off of movie feats, and MOVIE FEATS ALONE. Therefore, if a character has video games, books, television shows, anime series, etc. based off of them, do not count those feats/powers unless they explicitly appeared in the movie. - Assume that each character is appearing in their optimal environment at the maximum level of power displayed in their movie appearances. If such an environment would cause a conflict between two characters (i.e., it is unavoidable that one character’s strongest environment would create a weakness for the other and vice versa), ignore that weakness. Ignore any personality conflicts that would impede them from fighting, assume they are being forced to do battle and have been provided with an environment best suited to both of their strengths and that ignores all of their environment related weaknesses. - The bulk of my information comes from what I know about that character and information I research. That's not to say that any information that is canonically valid from the movie that I don’t cite in the writeups is invalid. Feel free to introduce new information in arguments as long as it is true, ESPECIALLY if I had to make a short writeup because of insufficient information on Wikipedia. - No alt voting, rallying or multiple voting. You get one vote per match. Any accounts you've rallied for your cause will be ignored. - Votes for characters because you don't want them to go any further or you don't think they deserve to be in the contest will be discounted. It again wrecks the whole point of the contest. - No trolling, flaming people’s opinions, anti-voting particular characters (without valid argument based on power) or fan-voting characters. There is NO WAY IN HELL THAT I CAN KNOW IF SOMEONE IS MAKING A FANBOY VOTE UNLESS THEY COME OUT AND SAY THAT THAT IS THE REASON THEY’RE MAKING THAT VOTE! - Fanboyish votes will be discounted. Voting for a character because you like/hate them much more than their opponent isn't allowed and wrecks the purpose of the contest. Vote for who you honestly think would win in a fight between the two characters. If you're caught making a fanboyish vote, your vote will be discounted for this match. - Don’t complain about the write-ups. I hate doing the write-ups, and will probably half-ass them. If you don’t like the write-up, then make your own arguments, do research on the character yourself, or read the arguments made by others. That’s why I encourage giving arguments. - The default ending match time is 10:00 PM EDT, however, if a match is not close and voting activity has slowed to a crawl, I reserve the right to end it up to several hours earlier. If a match is close, it will go to the default 10:00 PM time. - Finally, have fun, and remember, '-ANY VOTE THAT IS NOT MADE IN BOLDFACE WILL NOT BE COUNTED.' Results First Round #(1)Neo vs. Vampire Hunter D (17-16) #(4)Agent Smith vs King Triton(23-5) #(3)Lo Pan vs Pinhead (1-12) #(2)Ash Williams vs. Tyler Durden(23-3) #(1)Richard B. Riddick ' vs. John Rambo (27-19) #(4)'John McClane vs. Predator Chieftain (33-22) #(3)Darth Vader vs Tim the Enchanter (35-16) #(2)The Bride vs. Genie (Aladdin) (1-21) #(1)Pai Mei vs. Mr. Incredible (20-25) #(4)Yu Law vs The Iron Giant (1-25) #(3)Alien Queen vs Michael Myers (21-5) #(2)Imhotep vs Cooler(5-25) #(1)Yoda vs. Conan the Barbarian (27-2) #(4)General Zod vs. Leeloo (13-3) #(3))Beast (KungFuHustle) vs. Hexxus (5-11) #(2)Freddy Krueger vs. John Preston (11-16) #(1)Godzilla vs. Galvatron (27-3) #(4)Jason Bourne vs. Sing (17-46) #(3)The Killer Rabbit Of Caerbannog vs. Robocop (28-7) #(2)T-1000 vs Duncan McLeod (23-4) #(1)Emperor Palpatine vs. Mothra (2-14) #(4)T-X vs. King Kong (15-8) #(3)Brolly vs. MechaGodzilla (20-2) #(2)Stanley Ipkiss vs. Morpheus (30-7) #(1)Luke Skywalker vs. Maleficent (27-28) #(4)Jason Vorhees vs. James Bond (25-32) #(3)Mace Windu vs. Ivan Ooze (13-33) #(2)Unicron vs. Rocky Balboa (43-42) #(1)Alice (ResidentEvil) vs. Rodan (3-24) #(4)Obi-Wan Kenobi vs. Jafar (32-47) #(3)King Ghidorah vs. SpaceGodzilla (19-8) #(2)David Dunn vs. Smith (Shoot Em Up) (20-14 Second Round #Neo vs. Agent Smith (13-30) #*Neo took a beating in Matrix Revolutions, and nothing changes here. #Pinhead vs. Ash Williams (13-15) #*The strongest horror fiend of all gave Ash a fight, but in the end, the slayer of the Evil Dead slaughtered another fearsome foe. #Richard B. Riddick vs. John McClane (19-20) #*In an incredibly intense battle, McClane finds a way to exploit Riddick’s aversion to light, and is able to get a narrow, NARROW victory to win the tournament’s most evenly-matched fourpack. #Darth Vader vs. Genie (4-33) #*Vader’s force powers were no match for Genie’s cosmic magic, and Vader couldn’t find a way to exploit the Genie’s limited weaknesses. Genie moves on. #Mr. Incredible vs. The Iron Giant (5-23) #*Mr. Incredible was unable to beat the mechanical man in a contest of strength, and the Iron Giant easily advances. #Alien Queen vs. Cooler (1-27) #*Cooler annihilates his second opponent in a row, and continues to be one of the tournament’s most dominant competitors. #Yoda vs. General Zod (3-17) #*Another powerful Star Wars character falls, as Yoda was no match for the superhuman Zod. #'Hexxus' vs. John Preston (19-3) #*John Preston was helpless to stop the emotional and intangible Hexxus. #'Godzilla' vs. Sing (26-9) #*Sing’s Buddhist Palm put a dent in Zilla early on, but the mighty lizard just responded by stomping Sing flat. #The Killer Rabbit Of Caerbannog vs. T-1000 (6-21) #*The Rabbit might have a deadly bite, but T-1000 could regenerate from anything the rabbit could do, and would eventually blow the vorpal bunny away. #'Mothra' vs. T-X (18-3) #*T-X’s incredible weaponry barely put a dent in mighty Mothra. #Brolly vs. Stanley Ipkiss (50-51) #*Brolly’s incredible strength allowed him to pummel Ipkiss senseless, forcing the Mask to use all of his reality-warping powers to get the narrowest of wins. #'Maleficent' vs. James Bond (41-8) #*The ultra-resourceful double agent just couldn’t find a way to topple Maleficent. #Ivan Ooze vs. Unicron (26-37) #*The chaos of the Brolly vs. Ipkiss match continued to reign here, but in the end, there just wasn’t a big enough snowglobe to contain Unicron. #Rodan vs. Jafar (25-41) #*Rodan’s incredible size couldn’t stop Jafar from poofing the fight his way with powerful genie magic. # King Ghidorah vs. David Dunn (30-1) Sweet Sixteen #'Agent Smith' vs. Ash Williams (37-10) #John McClane vs. Genie (Aladdin) (40-53) # The Iron Giant vs. Cooler (5-33) #'General Zod' vs. Hexxus (20-9) # Godzilla vs. T-1000 (33-3) #'Mothra' vs. Stanley Ipkiss (61-54) #Maleficent vs. Unicron (1-33) #Jafar vs. King Ghidorah (27-37) Elite Eight #Agent Smith vs Genie (Aladdin) (12-39) #'Cooler' vs. General Zod (19-6) # Godzilla vs.Mothra(23-11) #'Unicron' vs. King Ghidorah(41-28) Final Four #'Genie (Aladdin)' vs Cooler (34-3) #Godzilla vs Unicron (18-25) Finals #'Genie (Aladdin)' vs. Unicron 35-11 External Link The Bracket Category:Contests